Bye Bye Prue book 6
by beth the dancer
Summary: The end of the Charmed One is here


Bye Bye Prue  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Phoebe, Prue and Piper and talking about Piper's wedding and her honeymoon in the kitchen)  
  
"The wedding was beautiful." Prue said.  
  
"I know, but can you guys believe I am married?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes I can and you and Leo are going to live a happy and long life." Prue said.  
  
"You are next." Piper said.  
  
"Were are you going on your honeymoon Piper?" Prue asked her.  
  
"We are going to go to Paris, I always wanted to go there." Piper answered her.  
  
"Well you better get going cause the sooner you go the sooner you can come back to fight demons." Phoebe said funnily.  
  
"Very funny Phoebe, Leo is going to get the tickets tomorrow." Piper said.  
  
(The next day )  
  
"Leo, let's go" Piper called for Leo.  
  
"Ok,I'm here." Leo said.  
  
"What took you so long? Piper asked him.  
  
"I had to help other people." Leo answered her.  
  
(Prue comes into the hall)  
  
"Wait Leo, I need your help with this" Prue said.  
  
"I know I couldn't get married and go on my honeymoon without some demon thing." Piper said.  
  
"It's ok, but I need Leo." Prue told Piper.  
  
"Ok Leo I'll go get the tickets and you meet me there when you are done with whatever Prue need you for ok." Piper told Leo.  
  
"That's fine. Leo said.  
  
(Piper enters the ticket place)  
  
"Two tickets to Paris please." Piper asked.  
  
"Sorry we are all sold out until next week." The lady said.  
  
"No! You can't be! This is for my honeymoon!" Piper yelled.  
  
(Piper tried to freeze time but instead she made the cash register blow up)  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry! I'm just going to go." Piper said while she backed out the door.  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
" What is it Hun?" Leo said while he walked into the living room.  
  
"I blew up a cash register!" Piper told him.  
  
(Phoebe walks in cause she over heard what she said)  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I got mad cause there were no more tickets until next week." Piper told them.  
  
"So you blew up the register?" Phoebe and Leo said together.  
  
"No!" Piper said.  
  
(Prue walks in)  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Prue asked them.  
  
"Piper and Leo are not going to Paris." Phoebe told her.  
  
"That's not all, I blew up a cash register." Piper told Prue.  
  
Bye Bye Prue  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Leo comes in seeing piper and phoebe and Prue talking in the living room.)  
  
"Ok I went to see the people above and they said they gave you a new power." Leo told Piper.  
  
"Why me? Why now?" Piper said crying.  
  
"They think you are ready." He told her.  
  
"What is the power?" Prue asked Leo.  
  
"Now she has the power to blow stuff up." He told all of them.  
  
"Does she still have her other powers?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Yes." Leo said.  
  
"Try it Piper." Prue urged.  
  
"Ok..." Piper said.  
  
(She tries it.)  
  
"That's good, now try your new one." Leo said.  
  
"I just did." Piper said. "All of you stay away from me I don't know what I may do."  
  
"Where are you going to do?" Prue asked her.  
  
"Downstairs to get this power under control." Piper said why she walked downstairs.  
  
(3 hours later. Phoebe and Prue are standing by the door try to get piper to come up.)  
  
"Piper it is lunch time." Phoebe told her.  
  
"Don't come down it's still unsafe." Piper yelled.  
  
"You have to eat." Prue said.  
  
"I will when it is safe so I can't hurt anyone." Piper said.  
  
(Phoebe and Prue moves out of Pipers way. Piper comes up but goes right in the bathroom and Phoebe and Prue follow her and Leo comes in.)  
  
"Leo, she is always in the bathroom or in her room." Prue says.  
  
"I am scarred for her, do you think she's really ready for it?" Prue asked him.  
  
"They wouldn't have given it to her if she wasn't." Leo Said.  
  
(Leo knocks on Piper's bedroom door)  
  
"Piper are you in there?" Leo said while he walked in.  
  
"Leo, don't come any closer!" Piper yelled at him.  
  
"What are you hiding from?" Leo asked.  
  
"The power, I don't know how to control it." Piper answered him.  
  
"This is what I told Phoebe and Prue, there is no need to be scared about the new power. You will just have to learn it just like you did with you first one. Plus the people above wouldn't gave it to you if your weren't ready for it." Leo said.  
  
"Your right, but they didn't even asked if I wanted it." Piper said angrily.  
  
"I know, but it's ok." Leo said.  
  
(Phoebe and Prue walks in)  
  
"Do you want some lunch?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." Piper said  
  
(They all start walking down stairs)  
  
"Are you ok?" Prue asked.  
  
"I think I will get there soon." Piper said.  
  
"Guys! Get down! Demon!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Bye Bye Prue  
  
By: Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(They head downstairs)  
  
"Oh my god it is windy down here." Phoebe said.  
  
(A fireball comes near her head. She jumps)  
  
"Piper use your new power." Prue yelled.  
  
"Ok." Piper said.  
  
(It froze him for one min)  
  
"I said your new one!" Prue said.  
  
"I was trying my new one." Piper said.  
  
(Prue kicked him. He throws her out the window)  
  
"Oh no!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
(He throws a fireball at Piper. She moves.)  
  
"That was a close one." Piper said.  
  
(He goes away)  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I'm here." Leo said.  
  
(He sees Prue and goes to help her.)  
  
"What happen?" Prue said.  
  
"A demon made you go out the window." Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go look in the Book of shadows" Piper said.  
  
"Leo go take Prue to her room" Phoebe said.  
  
"No, I am fine really." Prue said.  
  
(Up in the attic)  
  
"There is nothing in the book of shadows." Piper said.  
  
"Oh no he is back!"  
  
"Let's go get him." Prue said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Prue said.  
  
(Phoebe goes downstairs first and the demon throws her out the door. Then Piper goes down and he throws her out the window. Aafter that Prue came down and asked, "Who are you?" and the demon throws her out another window) "I am the end." 


End file.
